Total Drama Culture
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: Sixteen teens from around the world are competing in a contest that takes place in the middle of no where in hopes of winning the grand prize of one million dollars, however while doing so they will have to face a lot more than just competitions. As alliances, as well as friendships are tested stay tuned to find out what happens right here on, Total. Drama. Culture!


Gist: A Total Drama season consisting of teens from all around the world. Any racism is unintended. I love everybody X3  
Co-writen by a few friends  
Couples: You'll see...  
Rating: T for language and violence  
Episode One: The 4th Cast.

"Movies, around the word, yadda, yadda, yadda," Chris sounded bored, and honestly he was bored. "We're going someplace new. Someplace still in Ontario, but who knows where exactly?"The camera panned to Chris sitting in a treehouse. He had put luxurious items like rugs and a recliner in the fort. He really must of wished to return to his glory days.

"The freaks from those other seasons are so washed up that we're bringing some new losers in. To add a little twist, we've got teens from around the world." He leaned out the window and took a nut from a chipmunk. The creature began to squeak at him and wouldn't stop until the host hit it out of the tree. "This season is sure to be tough. It's sure to be brutal. See what happens this season on Total. Drama. Culture!"

_*cue theme music*_

Chris stood on the corner of a dirt road that lead for miles. Around it was a dark forest which had weird noises coming from and around. There were two log cabins standing side-by-side. A tree had fallen and gotten lodged in the one on the right. "After some disagreement and arguments we've decided to stay in this forest," Chris sighed, unamused by the quote-on-quote "lameness" of this season already. _Who would watch it to the end?_

"The contestants are coming... Soon" "Like me?" a seventeen-year-old boy asked, walking up to Chris with a dilapidated suitcase. This boy was fairly pale, and his shaggy brown hair was kept down using a light blue beanie. On top of his slightly over-weight body, he had on a football jersey and faded jeans. His light brown eyes showed just how lazy he was. He hunched over as he walked, obviously not loving it.

He smiled."'Sup, dude?" Chris asked, forcing a smile. "It's me. Brian," the teen exclaimed. He turned to the camera. "USA! USA! US-." "Shut it, dude." Chris said, a smile still plastered on his face. "'Cause here comes Elizabeth!" "Saluti Chris (Greetings Chris)" Elizabeth said quietly. Her hair was neatly tied back in a dark violet ponytail.

The black eye-liner around her golden eyes made her look dark, especially with her peach skin. She had on a black leather jacket, dark violet skinny jeans, and black combat boots on her feet. She was around Sierra's height; very tall. "Salami? I could go for some of that," Brian's face lit up as he grabbed the Italian's arm. Chris did a face palm and Elizabeth stared at the American blankly. _How could he be so idiotic? _

"Hunter."An extremely tall 17-year-old boy bounded down the trail, throwing his suitcase up in the air and catching it. His skin was a deep olive, and his short black hair was hidden under an old fedora. He had a dirt-stained tank on and beige shorts. Up and down his arms were scars, gotten from exploring dangerous places. He spoke with an Australian accent."'Ello Miss," He greeted Elizabeth with a wink. She tried not to pay attention to him, but she couldn't help it.

"Here's Alessandra Fantasma," a beautiful mexican teen exclaimed, walking in front of the crew carrying her five leopard-print bags. Her skin was deep olive, like Hunter's, and her dark brown hair had curls the size of a fist. She had red lipstick and dark brown eye liner, and her hair was pulled back with a blue bandana. Her frilly baby blue dress had a brown belt sewn around the waist.

"Hi, you look great," Chris half-lied to Alessandra."Gracias (thank you)," Alessandra said, puffing her hair with one hand. "YouarereallyhotandwhenIsaythatImeansmokinghot," Brian told Alessandra, putting his acne coated face close to hers. She pushed Brian to the ground in disgust, though Brian kept watching Alessandra with heart-shaped eyes."Calm down, tiger," Chris rolled his eyes at the teen. "Raj is coming."

"Hello friend," a thin Indian male greeted, running over and shaking Hunter's hand. "I am Raj Chopra"."Hunter Kelley," Hunter greeted with a chuckle. Raj was average 17-year-old height, though you could easily count his ribs through his baggy beige shirt. He had baggy black pants on and small green shoes. His hair was wavy, as well as shaggy. His black eyes showed excitement, dancing his caramel coloured skin.

"Dude, you're so thin," a thin girl jumped on Raj's back and giggled. Raj also started laughing, even though he didn't know this strange girl."Finally, a Canadian... Even if she is from North West Territories" Chris exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "This is Lily." "Don't call me Lily," she yelled, jumping off of Raj's back. "I go by Icy!" Icy was around four and a half feet tall, and had snow-white skin.

She kept her hair in bleach blonde pigtails and had a grey beanie on overtop. Her hoodie resembled a panda bear when she put the hood up, and she had bright blue skinny jeans on. There wasn't a trace of makeup on her face, and she had gloves on her hands even though she was in Southern Ontario. She narrowed her pink eyes at the host. "How unusual," Alessandra scoffed."It's better than Lily," Icy countered, crossing her arms.

Suddenly a smirk grew on her face. "Especially for a future hockey champ!" She called, a girl an inch or two taller than Icy, walking by and sulking when she stopped next to Elizabeth. Her hair was short, in some golden curls. "And this is Riley.. Rio, Brazil everyone" Chris started. She faintly smiled and waved at them "Hey..." Her skin was a very light brown. Her brown eyes looked dull and lifeless and the only make up she wore was a faint coat of natural lip gloss. She also looked sixteen and was a little under the average and Alesandra both ignored her greeting, Brian rushed towards her blabbing off as Icy smiled back "Hi!" Raj smiled at her as well "Hello." Hunter brought a blush upon her cheeks as he greeted her with a wink and a wave as well.

"And then, Andrew" the boy looked down shyly, hands in his jean pockets, as he walked up to a spot clear from the rest "Another Canadian, he's from Vancouver" Chris explained to the others. The seventeen year old boy had his hair in a beige beanie, his dark brown bangs stuck out from the front, his skin was white and he looked over to Riley slightly smiling. But as she looked back he turned away.

"Bonjour, mon amis (hello, my friends)," a tall, yet also pale girl greeted. Her black hair was braided on both sides of her face, tied at the back of her head. She puckered her natural dark red lips and waved. She had a black scarf on, as well as a white top.

"Sup everyone!" A voice called down as a boy jumped from the cabin, positioned on a surfboard. Riley and Andrew covered their eyes, Alessandra and Hunter cringed, Elizabeth and Brian smirked, and Rossette watched, rushing over to him."That's Jacob, he's from Miami, Florida" Chris explained as the blonde boy stood up before him smiling at Rossette, who had leant a hand out to him.

"That was...awesome!" He shouted jumping up. "Not for your surfboard!" Icy shouted. He picked up the two halves of the board and smiled brightly "now I have two!" He said his crystal blue eyes sparkling. He had a nice tan, golden blonde hair that went over his right eye, and casual summer clothing. He was sixteen, nearly seventeen, and was the average height and weight.

Chris looked away boredly as the next boy walked up to him "This is not what I was expecting." A seventeen year old boy scoffed, he hand black hair neatly kept out of his face as was a little taller than Elizabeth, his skin was very pale and his clothing was very classy. "Yeah well deal with it." Chris said making him shut up "This is Eric, he's from London, England.""Wow I heard that place was really cool." A boy said dropping his bags onto the floor, "I'm Parker" he said holding his hand out to Eric.

"Like I'd shake hands with you.." he said disgusted, Parker backed up and rubbed his arm shyly, a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Icy then ran up behind him "Hey! I'm Icy" she caused a smile as he looked at her with light brown eyes "H-Hi." He had the same colored hair and light skin from not much sun, "Parker, from Greenland." Chris told the others no longer really feeling the mood to announce.

A girl smiled at all the teens in front of her, her black hair was neatly swept over her deep blue eyes, so that they were pretty much covered from the top, she was in a classic pink school uniform, a very slender girl and was only seventeen. "This is Yuki, She's from Tokyo, Japan" he said with a slight smile as a girl came up right behind her.

"And here's Magda, she's from someplace in Russia." The red-headed female narrowed her eyes at the host for failing to mention her City, but let it go and turned towards the others. Her hair was dark and tied into a bun, her skin was also not very light and was covered in birth marks, she was also shorter than most of the others, about an inch under Yuki's height.

A boy came up behind her and dipped her down smiling "Mi llamas es Antonio, y tu's es?(My name is Antonio and yours is?) She smiled at the boy with the perfect parted hair. "H-huh?" He winked at her "Whats your name?" "Oh I'm Magdalene, but you can call me Magda." Her cheeks were rosy from blushing "Magda is such a sweet name." He said kissing her hand and smirking as he turned away.

"This is Antonio." Chris explained as the South American eighteen year old winked at Allesandra, causing her to turn away acting as though she didn't care. Besides his perfect hair, his skin was light, and he was the average weight for his age. His eyes were a soft hazel, and his accent was strong yet spoken queitly.

The last to arrive was a ginger with lively green eyes, her hair was wavy and freckles covered her light skin. She wore a Green off-shoulder blouse with shorts and carried a small soccer ball, greeting everyone in front of her with a smile. " Dia duit gach duine! (Hello everyone!)" Icy smiled and waved, Riley did the same, Andrew looked up with a slight grin as well, Raj then replied with a simple "Namaste (hello)" she laughed slightly, and nervously "I have no clue what that means."

"It means hello" he said looking towards the seventeen year old with a smile. "I'm Chel-" Chris then cut her off "And this is Chelsea from Dublin, Ireland." She then tossed the ball in the air and kicked it between her feet. "What's with the soccer ball?" Brian asked. "Soccer? What's that?" She asked picking up the ball, "This is a foot ball." He gave a confused look towards the girl "You musn't be a sports person..."

Chris rolled his eyes once more at the teens "Well now that everyone's had enough time to introduce each other I think its time for me to explain the rules." "The rules?" Jacob asked, sharing a look with Hunter. "Dude, we know the rules." He put a morbid expression on his face. "Some unsuspecting teens will be forced to bunk with complete strangers..." "Compete in life threatening challenges," Icy laughed, following Jacob's lead. "And risk getting voted off in our dramatic bonfire ceremony," Chelsea finished, only to send half the crowd around her into laughter.

Chris, on the other hand, was completely unamused. "Did I ask you guys to talk?" Chris bared his teeth. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, along with Eric and a rather confused Raj. Chris, highly agitated, took a bunch of moss from a tree and ties it around the three other's mouthes. "And yeah, that's the gist... But the producers could've changed it." Chris whined.

Andrew turned to Parker, who shrugged."Whatever," Chris scoffed, turning away from the new campers. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down to his feet. "You losers buzz off, I want some quality Chris McLean time..." Chris nealt down to the dirt road and rolled himself into a ball."Uh, Chris?" Chef asked, suddenly coming onto screen. Magda looked up at the tall intimidating man.

He was a head taller than Hunter, easy. That would make him nearly twice her height. "G-goodness." Magda's green eyes widened as she backed away from Chef, and towards the other teens around her. She muttered a few Russian curses as she did so, hiding behind Hunter. Chef then scooped up a shaking Chris and walked him to his tree fort. "You maggots can get unpacked and junk now. The so called boys get the crushed cabin."

Brian raised his hand while most of the campers started for their cabins. "Are we eating soon?" He asked, causing chef to yell in his face"You will get your food when you get it!" the vein in his neck was popping as the boy backed up "Don't make him upset, graisseux (greasy)," Rosette whispered, politely pushing Brian towards his cabin. Brian only nodded, strolling to his cabin with a natural slump. Though he somehow found himself tripping over his own feet, earning a blank look from Rosette.

Inside the boy's cabin, the boys had found themselves in a circle formation. After so long, an agitated Antonio finally broke the silence. "Just take a bunk. Whoever gets to a bed first gets it!" He said, stomping over to the bottom bunk closest to the door. The rest of the guys shared a look. In a blink of an eye, the boys were trampling each other to get to the bed they wanted. Eric yelped and bit Brian. This caused Brian to twitch and fall on his face, making Jacob trip over him. Jacob and the other two, now were squished into a pile by a snickering Hunter.

Still at the door, Raj, Parker and Andrew looked at the rowdy ones disapprovingly. Parker looked up at Andrew. "This probably isn't going to end well.." In the girl's cabin, it wasn't going any better. "I need the top bunk to the west because I need the correct amount of breeze from the window," Magda crossed her arms, which made Elizabeth roll her eyes and bend over to look the Russian in the eyes."The beds to the west are the farthest from the window," she stated and scoffed. Magda opened her mouth to counter, but was interrupted by Alessandra's shriek.

"How dare you!" Alessandra was so loud that the trees shook and the boys ran out of their cabin in surprise. "There is no reason to sit on Alessandra Lalia Mirabel Fantasma's bags!" Chelsea stared wide-eyed at the Latin's outburst. "My bad..." she said, standing up. "No, no, no," a few curses ran from Alessandra's mouth. Icy scowled, being able to understand a few words."Hey, Latina Barbie!" Icy stomped up to Alessandra, not able to reach the Latin's face. "Chelsea didn't do nothin' wrong! Don't be calling her a *** 'cause than you'll have answer to Icy Greene!" Alessandra looked at Icy blankly."What could a little thing like you do to me?

**CONFESSIONAL**  
_Icy_: *smiles* First here? I wonder if McLean realized he didn't tell us about this place, I had to find it on my own. Anyway... *scowls* I HATE it when people think I can't do anything. *gets really close to the camera* I could probably beat up that Aussie!  
**END CONFESSIONAL**

Chelsea looked at the girls awkwardly. "It's not a big dea-" "Stay out of this, freckles," Alessandra snapped. "Little thing like me!?" Icy growled. Suddenly, she leapt forward and tried to punch Alessandra in the face. But Alessandra moved just in time, causing Icy to sock Yuki's face instead. Yuki then fell to the ground holding her cheek. "Uh. whoops. Sorry." Yuki clenched her teeth, but her expression suddenly became soft. "You did nothing wrong."

**CONFESSIONAL**  
_Yuki_: *swears in Japanese*  
**END OF CONFESSION**

"Well, it's about time you called me back," Chris said into his phone, suddenly ecstatic. Chef leaned back in a chair. It really seemed like he didn't care. "I got the part!? Not surprising really..." Chris shrugged. "Starting tomorrow?" This meant that Chris would be leaving. He had gotten a part in a movie apparently. "Oh, forget Total Drama! I could bring in a random freak to host the show! I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

And with that, Chris hung up the phone. Chef narrowed his eyes at the host. "Does that mean that you're gonna leave me with one of those original contestants?" "No, you're right," Chris stroked his chin. "I should leave two of them. Just one would not be able to handle it." He turned to the camera and smirked. "What a random first episode! I know they're all freaks, but what can you do? I won't be here next episode, score!" From the chair, Chef rolled his eyes. "Who will Icy punch next? How long will it take for Antonio to flirt with every girl? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Culture!"

_*fades to ending credits*_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! As you guys know I love feed back so if you can please leave a review after reading, criticism is one thing I support 100% Thanks for giving it a shot c:


End file.
